fighting with father, a kenji story
by kenkao.inukags
Summary: kenshin finally believes that he is at peace, that is until saito brings him news about the revolution restarting. will kenshin have to fight? and what about kenji.. it he going to fight too? will he learn the hiten style? i don't use the shift key much..
1. Chapter 1

**To fight with father, a Kenji story.**

**A/n:** this is my first fan fic….don't be too mean

**Summary: **basically, after 20 years the revolution is restating itself. Kenshin and Kenji end up fighting alongside each other …. Kenshin even teaches Kenji the mitsurugi style!

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN RUROUNI KENSHIN, NOR ANY OF THE ORIGINAL CHARECTERS OF THE SHOW, HOWEVER, TSUKI AND CHARECTERS I CREATE ARE MINE, BUT I DON'T MIND IF YOU USE THEM. IT WOULD MAKE ME FEEL SPECIAL.**

"KENNSHIIN!!" Kaoru yelled for him. She had just finished her lessons and was wondering where her wayward husband had run off to.

''Kaoru? What do you need??" …'I hope she doesn't want me to help her with the lessons tomorrow, as much as I love her, it just doesn't feel right to teach her style to the students….that it doesn't'

''there you are! I just finished my lessons… Kenji should be back from tsuki's house in about an hour, I was thinking we could all go to the akabeko tonight, we haven't gone in so long.''

''Hai, that sounds great, that it does.'' Her heart melted when he flashed her his patented rurouni smile, the smile she fell in love with all those years ago. 'finally,' she thought to herself and she watched kenshin leave to do the laundry ' finally we're at peace. No more people seeking revenge, no more fights, kenshin is finally happy and so am I'

''outo-san, okka –san, I'm home….hello?''

''Hai kenji, we're in the dojo'' yelled kenshin ''are you hungry? Your mother wants to go to the akabeko tonight''

''really! That sounds great, I'm starving!''

Kenshin watched his son with an overwhelming sense of joy, he had finally found happiness, true happiness. ''kenshin, hurry up we're leaving!'' karou yelled, pulling kenshin from his previous thoughts, '' hai, I'm on my way.''

--

" that , was absolutely delicious!" kenji exclaimed on their way home from dinner " It's been FOREVER since the last time we ate at the akabeko"

" it has been a while, that it has"

Unfortunately, the seemingly perfect night was to be cut short. Hajime Saito, the former leader of the third squad of the Shinsangumi, was waiting back at the dojo for a certain red haired ex-hitokiri. And the news he had for kenshin was worse than any ghost from his past.

''ah, battosai, I was waiting for you. ''

''that was fairly obvious, that it was…to what pleasure do I owe this visit saito?''

''I have some matters of the utmost importance to discuss with you, if you would please.."

Saito pointed to the dojo, obviously wanting to speak to kenshin in private. Kenshin followed him, not sure of what to think of his old rivals appearance. Usually when the police need his help the chief comes out himself, not to mention the fact that saito was transferred to the Kyoto department... 'What is he doing here?' kenshin thought to himself.

''let's cut right to the chase battosai, the revolution is starting again, some old Tokugawa samurai have banded together and actually managed to form a strong rebel force, similar to the strength of the Ishin-Shishi… war is going to break out any day now in Kyoto, and as much as I hate to ask favors of you, your assistance would help shorted the war and the number of casualties.''

Kenshin sat, stunned at the news. He had heard that a rebellion might break out, but he hadn't thought that it could possibly be this big. 'Should I forsake my vow in order to shorted the death toll… or will the same thing happed as last time… will I just be used as a mindless tool… but I can't just sit here and do nothing… what should I do?' '' um. I need some time to think saito… when do you need my answer by?''

'' tomorrow if possible… I'll be at the police station. I have a daisho waiting for you. That cocky bastard Hiko left your swords in my office a few days before I came up here… he said he knew you'd need them because your incapable of making a good decision and will eventually come to fight. I'll see you at the station tomorrow, we should leave as soon as possible.''

With that, saito left. Even though he hadn't gotten an answer from kenshin yet, he knew that he would be fighting.

--

''okaa-san… did that police officer just call otou-san _Battosai_! As in the _Hitokiri Battosai?!_''

''ask kenshin when he gets out of his meeting… I don't think it's my place to tell you of your fathers past. Please don't be angry kenji… we wanted to wait until you were old enough to understand before we told you.

''OTOU-SAN! ARE YOU SERIOUS! Your really the legendary assassin from the Bakumatsu?! ''

''yes… I am. I apologize for not telling you, that I do. As your mother said, we wanted to wait until you were old enough to understand, that we did. I'm just glad you aren't too angry. Unfortunately, that is not the reason saito came over tonight, that it isn't. kaoru, kenji, it would seem that I am being called off to war… again.


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Rurouni Kenshin… Watsuki- Dono does. And he's awesome.**

**A/N: now the story is REALLY getting started. **

''what do you mean you're being called to war again?''

''The rebel force is much stronger than any of us accounted for, and it would seem they are quickly surpassing even the strength of the Ishin-Shishi… Saito believes that less people would die in the long run if I went to Kyoto, and resumed my work as a hitokiri…''

Kenshin lowered his head to hide his eyes, his usual soft violet flecked with gold. He could feel his wife and his son staring at him with disbelief, he felt dirty, dirty for even thinking about taking the life of another man again. But he knew it had to be done, there was no way around it. He had no choice but to finish the revolution he helped bring.

''I'm going to fight too.''

It wasn't a question, it was a statement. Kenji looked at his mother with determined eyes, he was going to fight, and nothing either one of them said was going to change that.'' I don't want you to have to fight alone father, I know how long it has been since you last fought with someone and I don't want you to get hurt, I'm good with a sword, er, a bokken, but a sword can't be all that different.. I could learn! Please, don't try to stop me, as I'm 15 years old it is my duty as a swordsmen to protect, I want to protect all of Japan. Isn't that what the Kamiya Kasshin Ryu is all about?!''

Kenshin stared at his son, with pride, and grief. How could he let his son into the war, what if he died…? Kamiya Kasshin Ryu isn't suited for fighting on the battlefield… he's ill-equipped, and the thought of losing my son… If his mind is set on this, there is only one thing I can do. Kaoru is going to hate me for this…/

''Kenji, do you really think you can fight a war using the Kamiya Kasshin Ryu? '' Kenshin looked at Kenji as though he was looking right through him, and before Kenji even answered Kenshin knew what he was thinking, his ki was confused, willing, but not sure if he was ready. '' no outo-san, I don't think I can fight on the battle field using the Kasshin Ryu… it would disgrace the teachings of okaa-san's style.''

''As of tonight you are no longer a student of the Kamiya Kasshin Ryu.''

Kaoru and Kenji looked up at Kenshin with disbelief. 'What is he saying?! Is he saying I should leave, is he that angry about me wanting to go to war!? WHY! He went to war when he was younger than me… he had killed over a hundred people by the time he was my age! Why is he doing this!' Kenji's mind was racing, and Kenshin knew what he was thinking. He cleared his throat and continued.

''As I was saying, you are no longer a student of the Kasshin Ryu, you are now my deshi. As the 14 master of the Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu, I can take pupils, and the time has come for me to choose. Do you accept my offer Kenji? If you are going to war, then I will make sure that no harm will come to you. The only way I can do that is if I teach you the absolute best, and nothing surpasses the Hiten style, in either speed or power. I have my daisho waiting for me with Saito at the station, apparently master Hiko gave it to him before he left for Tokyo, as soon as I come back from the station, we will get you your daisho, I know a fairly good smith in town. Be ready to being your training by 8:00 tomorrow morning.''

''Ken…shin, our son, how can you allow him, teach him, to murder? You gave up killing when you left Kyoto all those years ago… Kenshin, please you can't do this!

'' I have no choice, and nothing we say or do will keep Kenji from the battlefield, you know this. I don't want to lose my son, this is the best way I know to protect him.''

With that, Kenshin stood up and left to sit on the front porch and look at the stars. They have always been so beautiful, and calming. Even when he was in Kyoto as the Hitokiri Battosai, he found peace in looking at the stars. ''Outo-san?'' Kenji sat beside his father and gazed into the heavens as well, '' is okaa-san going to be alright?''

''she'll be fine Kenji, she knows what we have to do, but like all parents she doesn't want to see her son go to war, that she doesn't. if there was any way I could convince you not to go I would, but you're a lot like me, and I know you will go weather I give my blessings or not. The best thing I can do for you now is to teach you my sword style, to at least keep you alive.''

Kenshin left for the police station just as the sun started rising into the sky. He left his sakabato at home today, he could not wear it anymore, it was part of his vow, which is was about to break.

Saito was waiting for him at the station, Kenshin knew he would be. Even though the station doesn't open for another hour or so, Saito knew he would come early.'' Ah , hello Battosai. Lovely morning, wouldn't you say so?''Saito sneered. '' I'm here… for my…daisho.'' Saying the words out load was harder than he thought. As Kenshin took his swords and he slipped them into his obi, he felt a familiar safety, a sense of security he could only find when he was wearing his swords, the ones who kept him safe from harm so many times during the revolution.

'' you and I have permission to wear our daisho in public from now until the war is over, so you don't need to worry about police,'' Saito told him as he lit up one of his cigarettes '' we should leave today, I don 't know when the war will start but we should be there when it does.''

''My son will be coming with us, he wants to fight in the war…''

''and you think you son will be able to fight with that Kasshin Ryu? Ahou, He'll get himself killed if he isn't willing to kill the other opponent, and I'd hardly say that your wife's style is suited for the battlefield. But whatever you want Battosai, he's your son. ''

'' you think I'm not aware of that Saito? I'm going to teach him the Hiten Mitsurugi. Even if he doesn't complete the training, It'll still be effective, after all I hadn't completed my training when I fought in the bakumatsu. When do you want to leav?''

''by noon today, if you're not here when I leave, you're walking, or finding another ride down.'' With that Saito turned around and walked into the police station to prepare for their departure.


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own RK… watsuki dono does. **

**A.N: I'm going to try to update every weekend… so check back on Saturday or Sunday usually for updated chapters…. I might update during the week if I have time, but most likely I won't have time. Okay on with the story.**

Kenji awoke with a start, 'was last night real? Am I really going to fight with father? Is he really going to teach me the amazing mitsurigi style?!' kenji thought to himself, his mind racing with anxiety and excitement all twisted together with a little bit of fear. He was pushed out of his thoughts when he heard a rough knock on his shouji '' yes?'' he called out. The shouji slid open to reveal his father.

'' We're leaving to get your swords in thirty minuets, be ready.'' Keshin told kenji in a cold kind of voice, not the typical tone his father usually had. Kenji found this odd, but decided not to question it. It was at that moment kenji noticed that kenshin wasn't wearing his sakaboato, but a daisho, a katana and a wakizashi. At that moment, he knew last night was real.

''hai, otou-san. I'll be ready.''

With that, kenshin turned on his heel and strode out, apologizing to kenji in his head, he knew what he was going to do to his son. He hated every thought of his son killing people the way he used to, but knew there was no way around it. He also hated the thought of killing again, 'a man slayer is a manslayer until the day he dies, he can never be anything else' Jin-e's words came back to him as he contemplated his future, 'I guess you were right, Jin-e… I'll be a manslayer until I die.' Kenshin hung his head, hiding his eyes behind his unruly bangs as his warm lavender eyes became flecked with gold. He made his way to the kitchen to start breakfast, he knew yahiko and sano would be over soon. 'YAHIKO AND SANO!' Kenshin's mind screamed at him ' they don't know about what has happened since yesterday, what are they going to think when they see the diasho… ' just as he was mulling over how to tell them, he heard the gate squeak as sanosuke sagara entered the dojo, with yahiko strolling beside him.

'' Yo Kenshin, breakfast smells good, mind if yahiko and I join ya?'' sano yelled across the yard

'' of coarse not, I have some things to discuss with the two of you anyway, let me get kenji, kaoru is still sleeping, she had a long night, I do not want to wake her just yet. '' kenshin strolled into the back rooms to retrieve his son, they should both be there when they broke the news to sano and yahiko.

Kenji was getting his gi on when kenshin knocked on the shouji. Instead of answering Kenji just opened the shouji door to face his father. '' I'm ready for breakfast otou-san, the-'' he was cut off by kenshin

'' Yahiko and Sano are here, before we do anything, we have to tell them, I'm sure they've noticed my daisho by now and will be asking questions.''

Kenji was suddenly terrified, he had never thought about how he was going to break the news to his ''nii-san'', he always figured he'd be gone and someone else would tell him ' how am I going to tell him without him hating me, oh kami-sama, please let him understand'

Kenji was lost in thought on the short walk to the kitchen. As kenshin had suspected, both yahiko and sano and seen his swords and looked at him with a give-me-answers-and-not-what-i-want-to-hear-but-real-answers look.

''sit down, we have much to discuss.'' Yahiko and sano took their seats as they were instructed, kenji sat across from yahiko, with his head down. Like his father, kenji hid his bright blue eyes behind his bangs when he was sad or angry. Tensions were high as everyone ate breakfast, finally sano broke the silence.

'' so kenshin, are you gonna tell me why your wearing a katana and a wakizashi?''

Kenshin and kenji looked up simultaneously, it was time for them to find out, and it was unavoidable. Kenshin took a deep breath and filled the two in on the events of the past day, and told them that him and kenji would be leaving in a few hours for Kyoto.

a/n: that chapter turned out better than I expected. Haha. Review please! I like to read them.

oh and to katerineious, I was planning on using kenji's genius with a sword to allow him to learn it very quick, but not the whole thing….thanks for the review!


	4. Chapter 4

**DICLAIMER: again, I don't own RK, watsuki – san does. So yeah. Longer chapter btw **

''FUCK YOU KENSHIN! WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?! YOU BAKA!'' sanosuke screamed at him attempting to futai no kiwami his best friend all the way to china. Kenshin easily evaded all of his punches, which managed to make him angrier. Yahiko hit him on the head with his bokken as hard as possible in an attempt to cool him down, but accidently knocked him out. He was taking the news better than sano, or at least it seemed as if he was, his eyes however betrayed his emotions, and kenshin noticed he was furious with his decision.

''gomen, yahiko, but I have to do this. I have no other choice, this is part of the revolution I started, and it is my duty to finish it.''

'' I understand, but what about kenji? Isn't he a bit young to go to war?''

Kenji was insulted, yahiko was talking about him as if he wasn't even here, and on top of that, he's fifteen, more than old enough to fight. A swordsman is a man when he becomes fifteen, yahiko has no reason to treat him as anything less. '' going to war,'' he said with some malice '' was my decision, and mine alone. Otou-san is going to teach me the mitsurugi style and I will be able to help protect Japan the way my father has.''

Yahiko was taken aback by the cold tone kenji had taken with him, 'although' he thought to himself ' I guess I should have addressed him about it, rather than kenshin'

''Gomen, kenji, I didn't mean to offend, just, take care of yourself. Okay?''

''hai, you don't need to worry about me.'' With that, kenji excused himself from breakfast and went to sit in his room. He would say his goodbye's later, right now, he needed to focus on how he would tell tsuki that he was going to war. He would never have the right words, nor would he ever find the right time to break the news to her…''

back to the kitchen with yahiko and kenshin

''Kenji and I need to go purchase his swords within the hour, however, there is something I need to talk with you about. Stay here, I'll be right back.''

Kenshin got up and walked out of the room leaving yahiko quite confused. If kenshin needed to talk, why did he just leave.? His thought were cut off when kenshin walked back into the room carrying his sakabato, yahiko just stared at him, not sure what was going to happen next.

'' Yahiko, I am no longer worthy of carrying this sword. I believe that you have earned it, and I believe you will do good with it as a follower of the Kamiya Kasshin Ryu. I will entrust this sword to you, yahiko. I trust that you will use this sword for the protection of innocent people without taking the life of a man, as I tried to do. I have failed, but I believe that you will not. I have faith in you yahiko, don't disappoint me. I truly am sorry I couldn't be a better role model.. gomen.''

Yahiko couldn't belive what he was hearing, and before he could completely register what kenshin had told him, the sakabato had replaced his bokken in his obi.

''kenshin… I don't know what to say, I've always wanted the sakabato, but not like this.''

'' I know, but, now is the time. Whether it's how you thought it would be, or not. I'm sorry, but I have to go now. I won't leave without saying goodbye to everyone, but kenji and I need to get his daisho. Kenshin left yahiko in the kitchen staring at his new sword. Contemplating the circumstances in which he received his new weapon. ' I will use this the way kenshin used to, I will not fail him.'

Kenji was pulled back to reality when he heard a rough knock on his shouji, '' yes?'' he called out. Kenshin slid back the door, '' it's time to go, we need to get a lesson in before noon, and I'm sure you have people you need to explain your situation to.''

"hai, otou-san. I'm ready to go."

As kenshin and kenji walked through the streets of Tokyo, kenji started to wonder where they were going to get his swords, he'd never seen a blacksmith in town before. Kenshin, knowing what his son was thinking, answered without kenji even asking the question. " I have an old friend from the revolution who still has quite an array of swords in his possession. I'm sure he'll let you buy a katana and a wakizashi from him. And don't worry about the sword laws, I have special permission to carry my diasho, and as my son you do too.''

'' hai, otou-san.'' kenji responded '' what do I use a waki-'' he was cut off by the shrill screech of a police whistle. A group of about 5 policemen surrounded kenshin and kenji yelling something about breaking the sword code and having to come down to the station with them.

''baka,'' kenshin mumbled under his breath '' I have special permission to carry my daisho, if you have any questions I suggest you bring them up with saito, er fujita-san, which ever name you know him by."

The policemen looked completely stumped. Why would a common man have such permission? '' I'm sorry sir, but you need to come with us, I cannot see why a common man would have permission to carry a daisho.''

'' we don't have time for this, move, or I'll make you.and I suggest you take me up on my first offer.'' And with nothing more to say, kenshin and kenji continued walking, leaving the policemen behind them stunned into submission. Just as one of the cops was about to chase after them again, saito walked up behind him. '' fujita –san, that man is carrying swords, he says he has special-''

"Shut up ahou, I told you today that battosai and his son had permission, I suggest you don't get in his way again, he has a lot to do in about 4 hours. Now get out of my face, back to your duties.''

''what!? Are you telling me that man was, the hitokiri battosai? But, he's so tiny!''

'' I thought told you to leave, but if you must know size has nothing to do with skill, and as many men are baka's like you, they underestimated him and paid for their mistake with their lives. Now, get out of my face… last I checked you were supposed to on patrol, not debating with me over the size of the battosai.''

'' hai, fujita-san, gomen nazi.'' The officer and his patrol group hurriedly returned to their jobs.

''we have arrived kenji. Shibumi-san has about 7 daisho laid out, I want you to give them each a good swing, pick the one you're most comfortable with. A sword isn't just a weapon, it should be an extention of yourself, it should feel natural. Keep that in mind, and remember, your swords are you best friends in battle.''

'' hai, otou-san.''

Kenshin knocked on the door, '' ah, Himura-san, always a pleasure. And this must be your son kenji, my my he looks so much like you. Except for his eyes, such a brilliant blue. Please come in, I have a few daisho lain out for you, pick the one you feel most comfortable with.''

''Arigato, Shibumi-san. how much do I owe you?''

''ah himura, forget about it. As long as you keep our country safe, that'll be payment enough.''

''shibumi-san, your kindness knows no bounds.''

Kenji was fingering over the different sets, some in black sheaths, others with brown, even one with a blue sheath similar to his eye color.' Your swords are you best friends in battle, they should be a natural extension of yourself' his father's words kept flowing through his mind. Sure it sounded easy enough, but for some reason, it wasn't. All of these swords looked like they would make great weapons. After swinging them all at least twice, one set in particular stood out. It was the sword with the blue sheath, he felt like it was calling out to him. After giving it a couple more good swings, he decided. This daisho would be his best friend on the battle field.

'' a fine choice, kenji.'' Kenshin told his son.

''arigato, otou-san, shibumi-san'' kenji bowed to each of the men in the room with him.

'' okay kenji, it's time to start your first lesson. Domo arigato, shibumi san, I hope to see you again sometime. ''

And with that kenshin and kenji left to the river for their first day of training.


	5. Chapter 5

**DICLAIMER: again, I don't own RK, watsuki – san does. enjoy oh and btw, if some of you are wondering, kenshin doesnt say '' that i am'' anymore because he's going back to battosai mode...gettin pumped for war ya know... later chapters will get pretty bloody.  
**

''Kenji, are you ready to begin?'' kenshin asked.

''hai, otou-san. I'm ready.''

''okay. Now, the first step of the Mitsurugi style is to highten your sixth sense, or your abilitly to sense the ki of opponents. You will learn to mask and project your ki, as well as sense the smallest amount of ki coming from an opponent. You will be able to tell the difference between someone who has a low ki and someone who is masking their ki to make it feel weak. You will be able to detect enemies, how many of them there are, their skill level, and weather or not they are hostel. Eventually, sensing ki will become as much of a habit as breathing.''

''wow... Is that how you always know where i am? or how you can tell when someone is at our house before the knock?''

'' hai. now. i am going to project all of my ki towards you. i want you to tell me what you feel afterwards. are you ready?''

'' Hai.'' kenji said. He wasn't quite sure what was going to happen, but he was anxious to find out what ''ki'' felt like. All at once kenshin released the hold he had on his ki and surge of power raced directly towards his son. Kenji felt heavy, like something cold, yet warm was wighing him down. He felt and unbearable sadness mingled with the most pure joy. However,as suddenly as it had come, the sensation was gone. ' Is that how outo-san feels? terribly sad but genuinely happy?' Kenji thought to himself after the feeling left.

''what did you feel kenji?''

'' i... i felt something heavy. cold, yet warm... the most unbearable sadness, but it was mixed with absolute pure joy. It was contradicting, yet sure. It's kind of hard to explain.''

''Good, thats exactly what you were supposed to feel. Now remember that feeling, that's what you'll feel every time you pick up my ki, granted, i don't usually project it like that. In fact usually you won't sense me at all... that's how you will be after the training... you'll start to mask your ki out of habit. of coarse, when people are angry or sad their ki changes, but not so much that you can't tell it's them. You'll understand after you've explored your new skill more. Now, i'm going to hide and project my ki. You will not be able to find me unless you sense me. Don't look for me, feel for me. When you find me, i'll hide again and mask my ki more and more until i get down to a 'normal' swordsmen ki level. Then we will go to town and practice picking through ki. understand?''

''Hai.''

Kenshin took off with his god speed, seemingly disappearing before kenji's very eyes. However, he knew he was still there because he sensed him. 'don't look for me, feel for me' his fathers words kept repeating themselves in his head. ' okay,' kenji thought to himself ' feel for you. got it.' He focused his mind and sent out his senses, finally coming upon the familiar feel of his father ' now, where is it coming from?... aha! found it' he took off running as soon as he sensed the location of his father's ki. Within minuets, kenji had found the exact location of his father.

''found you, otou-san!''

''you sure did, now, lets start again.''

they continued their game of hide and seek for another 2 hours until kenji was able to find kenshin within seconds.'' Now, the hard part. I'll go into town, and you'll have to pick mi ki out of everyone else's in the city. I'll project it strongly at first, working my way down. We'll keep this up for an hour, After that we'll have about 3 hours for good bye's before we leave with saito.'' kenshin said the last word with some malice, even thought they were fighing on the same side now and had aided each other in missions for the government in the past, kenshin and saito still did not like each other very much. so kenji and kenshin headed off to town to start ehe second part of his ki training.

''This is a lot harder than it was by the river, there are so many people here!' kenji thought to himself, frustrated with the fact that he had been wandering around downtown Tokyo for 10 minuets and still hadn't managed to catch even a whiff of his father's ki. 'Finally,' kenji thought to himself ' i feel it! otou-sans ki... it's... it's by the akebeko!' Kenji took off at a run toward the restaurant his father was waiting for him at.

"I finally found you otou-san!'' kenji yelled as his father came into view.

''Finally indeed, i was starting to think you got lost. haha. '' Again, they continued this for about an hour, in which time kenji became nearly flawless at picking his fathers ki out of the crowds.

'' okay. i'm going home to be with kaoru, go say your goodbyes, but save some time for your mother, she'll be heartbroken if you leave without telling her good bye.

'' i know, i will come back at least 45 minuets before we go to say goodbye to okaa-san.'' kenji told his father, '' i'll see you later.'


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: agian. i don't own rk. blahblahblah. do i have to put this up everytime i write a chapter. **

Kenshin headed home to see kaoru. he was going to miss her so much. 'kaoru, what am i going to do without you..' he thought to himself. It was 10 o'clock A.M. when he got home, he would be leaving in just 2 hours.

''Kaoru koishii'' he called when he entered the dojo, '' i'm home.''

'' oh kenshin!'' a familiar voice sonded from inside the dojo, it was kaoru. she ran up to him and hugged him, they remained locked in each other's grasp for a long time until kenshin finally pulled away. '' kaoru, i want you to come for a walk with me, then we can head to the akebeko, just the two of us.'' she immediately agreed.

"wait just a minuet, let me get changed okay?''

'' okay, just hurry up.''

'' i will''

in about five minuets kaoru came out, wearing the first kimono kenshin ever saw her wear. Yellow, with pink around the top, bottom, and at the end of each sleeve. by each pink part there was an orange line. she wore a pink ribbon, her hair in a high pony tail with a blue,green, and violet striped obi. 'she lookes beautiful' kenshin thought to himself and he stared at her.

Kaoru blushed. "where are we going on our walk kenshin?'' she asked him, trying to draw his attention away from her blush.

''it's a suprise'' he told her. he noticed her blush, but decided not to tease her about it.

'' oh, okay then.'' kaoru looked at him with love in her eyes. ' i don't deserve this, but i'll never let kaoru go, i love her, so much.'

as they walked, kaoru started to recognize the part of town they were in, '' kenshin, this is where i attacked you because i thought you were battosai, remmember?''

'' yes, i remmember, that's why i wanted to come here. The place where we first met... kaoru, i love you.''

she looked at him and tears started welling in her her sapphire eyes '' oh kenshin, i love you too. i wish you and kenji didn't have to leave me...'' she then fell into kenshin's arms and started sobbing uncontrollably. Kenshin held her and rubbed her back to make her feel better. 'she's crying, and it's all my fault.' he thought sadly. he hated to see his kaoru cry, especially when he was the cause of it. '' please don't cry kaoru, you so beautiful when you smile. she looked up at his loving eyes and smiled because she knew those eyes were looking at her.

'that smile,' he thought to himself ' melts my heart every time i see it.'

After spending a good 15 minuets reminiscing over the past, they decided to go to the Akebeko, just the two of them. kenshin held her close on their way to the restaurant. he wanted to be as close to her as possible. Kenshin decided to cut into an ally way to make better time ' we still have to get home early enough so kaoru has some time with kenji' he thought to himself. As soon as they entered the ally, kenshin sensed an unfamiliar ki, though it was weak, it was definatly hostel.

'' hey boss, look at that. a pretty little man and a hot girl.'' they all laughed at the pretty little man part.

kenshins face darked immidiatly ' damn thugs. pretty little man huh. i'll see how pretty they think i am when they're all lying face first in th-. ' kenshin's thoughts were interrupted however when one of the thugs tried to grab kaoru. ' he's dead'.

kenshin drew his katana and pointed it at the offending mans throat ''touch her,'' he threatened '' and it'll be the last thing you ever do''. The thug in question backed away and his leader stepped forward.

'' who do you think you are little man. do you not know who i am? i am the legendary hitokiri battosai. i have just arrived from kyoto with my men, and this is how you treat me?''

'' your a fool. i know for a fact that you're not the battosai.'' kenshin spat at him '' and i recommend you get yourself and your group out of my way.''

the 'battosai' started laughing. '' are you so dense that you would challed me, the great battosai of the shin-wue ryu?''

'' you know kenshin,'' kaoru spoke up '' i've noticed that almost all of the people that use the name of battosai never get his sword style right.''

'' i've noticed that too kaoru.'' kenshin answered her, then turned his attention toward the 'battosai' '' agian, i know you're not the battosai. leave, or die. your choice.''

'' i am the battosai you baka.'' the 'battosai' started to get angry. ' why isn't this man cowering in fear before me? and how could he know that i'm not the real battosai? oh well. i'll still kill him and take the girl.' ''well, no reason to try to force you to belive me,'' he said to kenshin '' i guess i'll just have to kill you and take the girl.'' the 'battosai' didn't fight, he sent his men instead. Kenshin took them down in a matter of seconds, never unsheathing his sword, he didn't want to kill in front of kaoru if he could avoid it.

''who are you?!'' the 'battosai' asked, shock clearly visible on his face.

'' wipe that look off your face. the battosai never shows emotion. oh and by the way, the technique of hitokiri battosai is not the shin-wue ryu, he uses the hiten mitsurugi ryu, and if i had wante too, i could have killed you and all of your men in a matter of seconds. now, i have buisness to attend to, so if your done pretending to be me, i'll just be on my way.'' he turned around and offered an arm to kaoru. the two walked out of the allyway, leaving a stunned 'battosai' in the wake.

'' he... was...battosai..'' kenshin heard him squeak before he too fainted.

''well,'' said kaoru, '' i think he was telling the truth about being from out of town, anyone who lives here know's not to challenge you to a fight. haha. ''

'' yeah. i wonder how many people are going to use the name of battosai for their own selfish reasons?''

'' it doesn't matter anata,'' kaoru told kenshin '' because the real battosai isn't a selfish thug looking for a good time, so just ignore them.''

they finally arrived at the akebeko and were seated. they ordered a hot beef pot and a few bottles of sake. '' kaoru,'' kenshin questioned her '' i want you to promis me one thing''.

'' sure kenshin, what is it?'' she asked.

'' don't follow me to kyoto this time. i promis i will come home, and i'll write every chance i get, i just can't lose you. and if you follow me you'll be in too much danger.''

'' i promis kenshin, i'll stay here and wait for your return.''

the rest of dinner was enjoyed with light conversation and kisses. '' i love you kenshin anata.'' '' i love you too, kaoru koishii.''

after dinner, they walked back to the dojo to wait for kenji.


	7. Chapter 7

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Rurouni Kenshin… Watsuki- Dono does. And he's awesome.**

As soon as kenshin left, kenji went to Tsuki's house. he still didn't know how he was going to tell her he was leaving. They have been such good friends for so many years, and the thought of leaving her behind made him feel terrible. He didn't want to tell her, but he knew he had too. Before he knew it, he was outside of tsuki's house. kenji knew she was there, he could sense her with his new ki sensing ability. her ki was beautiful, just like her. He took a deep breath, and knocked on the door as confidently as he could. Tsuki's mother answered the door.

'' oh hello kenji, it's so nice to see you.'' she said as she opened the door, '' what brings you out here today?''

'' nice to see you too, Kanata-san, uh, is tsuki here?'' he asked, even though he already knew she was.

'' oh yes dear she's here. would you like to speak with her?''

''hai, Kanata-san.''

'' okay, wait just a moment and i'll get her.''

'' Arigato.'' kenji bowed.

'' TSUKIIIIII! HIMURA KENJI IS HERE TO SEE YOU. HURRY UP NOW.''

'' she's on her way.'' then she returned to whatever it was she was doing that day.

''kenji-kun!'' tsuki yelled when she saw him '' how are you?''

'' i'm...'' he didn't know weather to tell her good or terrible. he decided to go with '' i'm okay, uh, would you come for a walk with me? i need to talk to you about some things that are going on right now.''

'' alright kenji-kun.''

while they were walking tsuki noticed that kenji was being quite and drawn in. 'he's usually so lively, i wonder whats wrong' she worried to herself.

'' kenji-kun, are you okay?''

''no, i'm not'' he was surprised how truthful he was, especially since he was so reluctant to tell her, '' have you heard about the rebellion uprising in kyoto?''

'' yeah, but i heard it was nothing to worry about. why, do you know something about it??''

'' well, people from the government came to talk to my otou-san about it. the rebellion forces, old tokugawa samurai who still feel loyalty to the shogun, have become as strong, maybe even stronger, as the ishin-shishi was. they asked my father to come help in the war and he accepted. and i, i decided to go with him. my father isn't as young as he once was, and even though he's not old, i still worry for his safety, and my mother would be hearbroken if he died.''

'' i understand that, but why would they come talk to your father?''

'' you have to keep this a secret, but, my father wasn't always the kind warm man he is today. he has a, dark past.''

'' a dark past?''

'' have you heard of the hitokiri battosai?''

'' of coarse, who hasn't. he was an assasin, the best in japan during the bakumatsu. a lot of people say he was an evil demon, but he was just like every other hitokiri, fighting for his cause, at least thats what i think. but why do you bring him up?... wait... your not saying that himura-san was the battosai?''

'' ...well... later in the war after his identity had been found out and he wasn't a hitokiri anymore, people started referring to him as himura the battosai... ''

''but..but kenji... you don't have to go'' she was staring to get hysterical, her kenji, going off to fight, and his father, the kind warm himura-san, the cold assassin hitokiri battosai. '' if he really is battosai, then he should be able to take care of himself... and.. and and '' she was wracking her brain for reason of why he should '' the kamiya kashin style isn't suited for the battle field...and... kenji... i... i love you. and if you die, i'll never get over it. oh kenji!'' she ran to him and threw her arms around his neck, then she began to sob hysterically.

''tsuki, i love you too, but i have to do this. and don't worry, my otou-san is going to teach me his sword style, the hiten mitsurugi ryu, the most powerful style in japan. i started learning today, and i promis, i'll come home to you after his is over. will you... wait for me?''

'' of coarse, kenji. i'll wait for you always and forever.''

'' i want to take you somewhere thats special to me, will you come?''

'' yes. lets go.''

after a few minuets of walking, kenji lead tsuki to a clearing in the middle of the forest. there was a huge waterfall that flowed into a mid size lake, with many different kinds of flowers and trees. '' it's beautiful kenji.''

'' i used to come here to practice, it always helped me concentrate and clear my mind. it's also really fun to jump off the waterfall into the lake. hahaha''

'' i want to try!''

''really?''

'' yeah!'' as soon as she said that she started taking off her outer kimono until she was wearing only her under yukata. '' lets go! come on, that sounds like a lot of fun'' before kenji had time to soak in what had just happened she was already half way up the cliff side it was kind of a short waterfall '' hey!'' he shouted '' WAIT FOR ME!!'' kenji ran as fast as he could and got up the cliff just after she did. she grabbed his hand, '' on three?'' kenji looked at her and knodded '' on three.''. '' one,two,THREE'' they both shouted in unison and jumped. they kept that up for about 30 minuets before kenji decided they had to go home.

'' i had a really great time today kenji-kun, promis we'll have fun like this when you come back?'' tsuki asked him

'' i promis. i was wondering, would it be too much trouble to visit my okaa-san every once in a while when i'm gone?'' kenji asked her hopefully, '' she'll need help for a while, especially with the dojo and all.''

'' of coarse kenji-kun. it won't be a problem. ''

''arigato, tsuki. i have to go now though, i promise, when i get back i will come over to your house before i do anything else. ''

'' goodbye kenji-kun.''

''goodbye, tsuki-chan''

tsuki walked up to him and kissed him on the lips, they both turned and red as kenji's hair, then she went inside her house. 'she's really something' he thought to himself as he left to see his mother.


	8. Chapter 8

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own RK… watsuki dono does. by the way everyone, i put a summary on the first page and i put that it was 20 years after the first revolution, but i meant to put 15,that way kenshin would be 43 instead of 48 so yeah. fyi.  
**

When kenji arrived at his house, he noticed, using his new ki sensing abilities, that his parents were in their room sleeping. He could sense their resting ki, well, actually only his mothers, 'even in his sleep' thought kenji ' he conceals his ki, it must really be second nature for him, i wonder if i'll be like that eventually'. he decided to knock on the shouji to make his presence known to them. '' i'll be on the porch, come out when your ready'' he called in after knocking.

as soon as kenshin and kaoru were dressed they headed out to the porch. '' so kenji, what have you been up to for the last hour and a half?'' kaoru asked him.

'' i was with tsuki... i took her to that clearing in the forest. you know, the one with the waterfall, where i used to practice my swordsmanship. we jumped off the waterfall and splashed each other for a long time. it was really relaxing. ''

'' of coarse, i told her about going to war. she asked why the governement even came to our house personally, i really didn't have a choice, i had to tell her, that otou-san was battosai, i'm sorry.''

'' and how did she take the news?''

'' she said it didn't matter about otou-san, that he was just doing his job, and that it was kill or be killed... and she told me something else...she... she told me that she... she loved me. and that she'd wait for me, then she kissed me.'' kenji blushed slightly when he told his mother and father this. '' okaa-san, that made me feel so great, i... i love her too... and... if anything, i'll come back for you and her. i'll stay alive so i can come back to you two, the most important women in my life. ''

'' oh kenji, please, come back safely.''

'' kenji, we have to leave in 10 minuets,'' kenshin said '' i'll be waiting by the gate''

'' hai, otou-san.'' kenji replied. with that, kenshin got up and started to leave the dojo.

'' kenji,'' kaoru said '' there is something i need you to do, i need you to look after your father, protect him from himself. i just know... killing...'' she chocked the word out, as if it was some bad tasting food, '' it will tear him up inside. ''

'' i understand okaa-san, i'll watch over him, and keep him company. i love you mother, and i promis i'll see you again.''

after their conversation, kenji too stood up and left the dojo to meet his father.

kaoru followed kenji, she wanted to say goodbye to her kenshin one more time before he left, ' because' she thought to herself ' he won't be the same when he comes back...'

'' KENSHIN!!'' kaoru yelled when she saw him and kenji about to leave. she ran and threw herself into his arms.

'' kenshin, anata, i love you so much. please. please come back, come back as you are now.''

'' kaoru, koishii, i love you too. i promis i'll come back. but now, i have to leave.''

'' take care of kenji'' she whispered in his ear, '' i don't want anything to happen to him... physically or mentally..''

'' i know love, i'll keep him safe.''

kaoru just watched as the two most important people in her life walked away to risk their lives in the impending war, to rist their lives for the country of japan, and for her own happiness in this new Meiji era.

about fifteen minuets had passed and himura kaoru was still standing in the same place looking off into the distance of where she could once see her son and husband walking away. ' this is silly kaoru' she mentally scolded herself ' you can't just stand around feeling sorry for yourself.' she was just about to go inside when she saw someone walking towards the dojo. '' hello?'' she called out.

'' hello, kaoru-san,'' the mystery person said to her '' i was wondering if i could talk with you. ''

'' uh...?''

'' oh my, i forgot my manners entirely, please forgive me, i'm kanata tsuki. uh, i'm-''

'' oh! your kenji's friend!'' she blurted out, this time it was kaoru's turn to be rude. '' oh, forgive me, i didn't mean to cut you off, please, come inside, i'll make some tea.''

when the tea was ready kaoru came into the dining room. '' you said you wanted to talk to me about something?''

'' yes, well... kenji told me everything today. about his going to war, and about... himura-san... and battosai.'' she looked up to see if kaoru was angry with her knowledge of personal family affairs. to her disbelief, she didn't even look surprised.

''you're a very smart girl tsuki, kenji told me about what he told you.'' kaoru told her '' and it is amazing that young woman can understand the price of war far better than most men, even the men who faught in the revolution, many of them never understood that loss and killing was part of war. many people came seeking revenge on kenshin when he first moved in here.'' kaoru started to look a little teary eyed, thinking about her dear kenshin going off to fight once more.

'' i understand what war means, which is why i came to talk to you. i don't think himura-san would be the kind man he is today if it weren't for you... i believe you've helped heal him. not only mentally, but you've been on the battle field with him, to cheer him on and helped to keep his vow as long as he could.everyone who knows the himura family knows about kenshin's vow i want to be able to help kenji when he comes back. i know that he's learning the ryu that made battosai legendary, and i can't help but know that kenji will make his own legend in kyoto, just to stay alive. i... i want to learn the kamiya kasshin ryu, and help kenji in every possible way i can. being able to defend myself, as well as him, to keep his worries to a minimum. i... i can't help but feel that there will be people seeking revenge on your husband as well as kenji when this war is over, and i don't want him to worry over me too much, being able to defend myself will keep his mind at ease, if only a little. please kaoru-san'' she bowed deeply as she said this '' please accept me as a student. i don't have much money, but i will help clean the dojo and cook, or what ever you would life for me to do.''

kaoru was deeply moved by tsuki's heartfelt speech, ' thats exactly how i felt about kenshin' she thought to herself, ''tsuki, i will train you. i know that i can trust you with the teachings of the kasshin ryu. even more so, i understand your need to want to help kenji, i felt the same way about kenshin after i got to know him.''

tsuki was almost in tears, she was so happy kaoru had accepted her request. '' oh kaoru-san, thank you, so much.''

''and tsuki,'' kaoru said. tsuki looked at her intently.

'' yes, kaoru-san?''

'' first of all, you can just call me kaoru. secondly, you don't have to pay for your lessons here, however, i would like if you would cook, and do the laundry... i'm pretty bad at both, and well, if it's not too much trouble...''

''i'd be glad too. i do those chores at my own home anyway. ''

'' so, when do you want to start the lessons?'' kaoru asked her.

'' whenever is fine for you, i mean, if you need some time to yourself i u nder-''

'' no no no, time to myself is most definatly not what i need, if you could, we could start today if you like. we still have the better part of about four hours before the sun goes down.''

'' that sounds amazing! and i'll make dinner after practice... if you like i could teach you how to cook...''

'' you'd do that?!'' kaoru asked happily ' finnaly, yahiko wouldn't be able to make fun of my cooking anymore!'

'' sure, kaoru, it's the lease i could do. ''

so kaoru went to get tsuki one of her training outfits, a white gi and navy blue hakama.

''training begins now.'' kaoru declared to her newest apprentice, kanata tsuki.


	9. Chapter 9

**DICLAIMER: again, I don't own RK, watsuki – san does. enjoy..**

''okay, tsuki, before we begin sword training, i need to teach you the basis of the kamiya kasshin ryu. the sword that protects, without taking a life. those are the founding beliefs of the kasshin ryu, and in order to master the style, you need to accept those beliefs into your heart and soul. just remmember, losing is not an option for the sword that protects, because if you lose, not only does your life end, but so does the life of the one your protecting.''

'' to protect, not kill.'' tsuki said, more to herself than to kaoru. '' i understand. i must put all of my heart and soul into learning the techniques that save lives.''

'' exactly. now... we begin. sit down.'' kaoru instructed. '' now, we will start our training with a deep breath, it helps find the center of your body.'' after the two of them took a couple of relaxing deep breaths, kaoru decided it was time to start sword training.

'' this,'' kaoru handed tsuki a wooden sword, '' is a bokken. it is the weapon of choice for the kasshin ryu.''

tsuki took the sword and held it timidly, ' i will use this bokken to protect kenji, and everything he means to me' she thought to herself. she looked up at kaoru with renewed determination.

' i like the look in her eye' she thought to herself, ' she'll be a fine swords woman when our training is complete.' '' okay, this is a verticle thrust'' she demonstrated a move where she raised her sword and swung it down as sharp as possible. '' you are aiming for the base of the neck, most people will go down if you manage to hit them there. however, for a more experienced swordsmen, it will be easily avoided, so you have to make sure you know not only your strengths and weaknesses, but that of your opponents as well. now, you try.''

''hai!'' tsuki tried her best to imitate kaoru's move, and to both of their great surprise, she did it nearly perfectly. ' her stance, it's almost flawless' kaoru thought as she watched. '' have you had former training?''

'' no, i havn't'' she answered

'amazing' kaoru thought, ' she'll be an even better swords woman than i originally thought.''

MEANWHILE, KENSHIN AND KENJI HAVE JUST ARRIVED IN KYOTO AFTER A RELATIVELY ANNOYING RIDE WITH SAITO

when the three of them arrived at the police station, Yamagata Aritomo was waiting for them. '' hello everyone, if you would please,'' he directed them to his office, '' we have much to discuss. ''

'yamagata aritomo, wow, the head of the meji imperial army!' kenji thought to himself excitedly ' i never thought i'd ever even LOOK at someone as important as him.

'' himura-san, saito-san, himura-chan, i think you all know why you are here, i'm just here to give you the positions you will be holding in this war.'' yamagata looked them each in the eye as he spoke, '' war will break out any second, and it's vital that the soldiers, especially the newer ones who know nothing of war, have some kind of stable lead. that is why i am putting you, himura-san, and you, saito-san, in charge. ''

'' in charge.. i like the sound of that.'' saito sneered. '' what is it you need me to do?'' a fire lit up in his eyes as he spoke that. war, war was his element. aku zoku zahn, made all the more real by the promis of use.

'' well, i would say the hardest part of winning the bakumatsu all those years ago, was having to battle the shinsengumi, they were almost a fool proof system of skilled warriors and patrols in almost sector of the city at all times. saito, will you go back to the shinsangumi, this time as it's leader?''

'' i couldn't ask for a better job. find me the best swordsmen you have, i will personally test each of them out, i will hand pick the best captains for my squads.'' with that saito left to begin his preparations as the newly appointed head of the reawakened shinsangumi.

yamagata looked to kenshin now. '' himura-san, i know of your vow, and i want to respec-''

'' yamagata-san, i have forsaken that vow, ever since i took this daisho from saito this morning. i will once again... offer my services to the country of japan.'' the last line came out as a bit of a whisper as kenshin told yamagata.

'' i understand, himura-san. in all actuality, this works out better. himura-san, as hitokiri battosai, you were the most skilled assassin japan has known. i offer you the position of head assassin again, if you will accept. You will be sent on the most high risk missions, as well as be a guard on occasion. on top of that, i would like you an saito to work together as the head strategists, i understand that you were quite good with reconnaissance and formulating battle stratagies. do you accept my offer, himura-san?''

'' i do, yamagata-san.''

'' and you, himura-chan. from what i hear, your father is training you in his style. i'm sure within a few weeks you'll be a top swordsmen, if it sits well with yourself and your father, i would like to offer you position as a captain in saito's shinsangumi, alongside an assassin position. what do you think?''

'' if it'll help, i'll do it.''

'' and you, himura-san, do you approve?''

'' this is war, yamagata-san, kenji killing people is inevitable, however, if it becomes too much for him at any time, you will have to let him take a break from the assassinations at least. i can handle the ones that he will be unable to do. ''

'' it's a deal then. i was wondering, would you be a captain if saito asked you to be? i'm going to personally appoint kenji, but i will speak to saito about making you a captain if that would sit okay with you.''

'' if he thinks it will help, then i will assume the role as a captain.''

with that kenshin and kenji stood up to leave. both contemplating what would happen to them in the weeks to come.

**A/N: the next chapter will skip to about 2 months into their stay at kyoto, when the war formally breaks out. kenji is still being taught by kenshin, but has learned battoujutsu, ryu tsui sehn, do ryu sehn, and just some basic blocks and thrusts... though they aren't completely perfect. **


	10. Chapter 10

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Rurouni Kenshin… Watsuki- Dono does. blah blah what ever blah don't sue blah blah**

a/n: i had this one all typed up and when i went to save chages, my internet died and it got erased. rawr. just thought i'd tell you about that and for those who don't know, hitokiri means assassin. i'll use hitokiri more often than not because it sounds way cooler.

it has been 2 months since kenshin and kenji left kaoru and tsuki to go to kyoto. the war is about to start, the tension between the two sides grows stronger everyday, as does himura kenji.

'' no kenji,'' kenshin yelled, '' how many times have i told you, it's a diagonal stroke. from the base of the neck, down into the chest cavity. now try it agian. do it right this time. ''

'' hai, ... otou-san.'' kenji panted. training had become more difficult, and as the days progressed, kenshin became more strict. kenji noticed the difference in not only the training, but in his father as well. as if he was prepping himself for war just as much as he was prepping kenji.' i hate review days' he thought to himself, frustrated with his errors, ' i should already know how to do this, it is a review after all... but 'i'll get it right this time. ' kenji said to himself confidently. he sprang about 15 feet into the air and bellowed '' hiten mitsurugi style, ryu tsui sehn!!'' kenshin blocked the attack easily, but, this time he noticed the angle of the blade. ' finally' he thought to himself, ' he got the angle right. ' kenji regained his posture and looked at his father. '' very good. now, lets see a dou ryu sehn. ''

'' hai!''

as kenji was preparing, kenshin offered in a last peice of advice. '' remember, focus all of the k out oif the very tip of your sword, otherwise you'll have no control and could hurt yourself and your comrades.''

'' understood. '' kenji said. 'okay' he thought to himself ' focus my ki out of the tip of my sword.' he thrust his katana into the ground and focused all of his ki into the very tip of it, sending a wave of dirt and rocked flying out 20 feet in front of him.

'' that was perfect kenji, now for the hard part.'' kenshin said as he dropped into his battojutsu stance, kenji did the same. they were nearly a mirror image of each other. they stayed like that for a good ten minuets, just staring the other down until the sound of a cracking tree branch sent them into their attack. and in a flash of metal it was all over. kenshin stood, re-sheathing his sword, while kenji was flat on his back, his sword ab out 20 feet away from him. ' damn, otou-san was famous for this, i'll never beat him...' kenji thought to himself. little did he know, he was nearly as quick as kenshin was.

' that was close' kenshin thought, ' he almost beat me that time. but, like hiko always says, the pupil can never be better than the master.' he mused. '' okay kenji, it's nearly dinner time. lets head in. i suggest you spend some time with your squad. i've noticed that you tend to avoid them.''

'thats because they're all idiots' kenji said to himself, ' everyone except for shintou...'. he didn't answer kenshin.

**FLASHBACK**

kenshin and saito had agreed that it would be entirely too ironic for kenshin to be a squad captain. so yamagata just gave kenshin the position as head hitokiri. the captains of the six squads the shinsangumi had finally been announced and kenji was the captain of the first squad, which partnered with the third squad who's captain was harinata shintou. as soon as this was announced, many of the older men voiced their frustration.

'' our captain is a kid? he's half my age at best!'' one man yelled. '' yeah! i could squish the pipsqueak by sittin on him!'' another man yelled out. '' this is an outrage!''

finally, saito had enough. '' ahou. just deal with it and get to your stations. you are dismissed. '' the men immediately stopped yelling and went to their stations.

'' hello, i'm, harinata shintou, the captain of the third squad. we'll be parters most of the time.'' said a tall young man with black hair. he looked completely normal, except for a scar he had which ran from next to his left eye down to his ear. '' i'm himura kenji. it's nice to meet you. ''

'' likewise. so, kenji, just how old are you? i'm 18. you look no older than 13, but looks can be deceiving. my father told me of a man who faught alongside him in the bakumatsu who was 18, but he looked like he was 15. yep, the hitokiri battosai, my father actually knew him. ''

'' i'm 15 right now, but thats cool that your otou-san knew my otou-san back in the bakumatsu!''

'' what?! your otou... your the son of the battosai!?''

'' yeah, thats him over there, the shorter man standing next to saito-san, the one with the red hair.'' as kenji said this kenshin looked at the two of them. ''wow, your right, he has the crossed shape scar and everything... so do you use the same style?'' he asked kenji.

'' i'm actually in training right now, but by the time the war breaks out i'll be as good as my otou-san. ''

**END FLASHBACK**

'yep, they're all idiots, except for shintou.' kenji said to himself agian.

after dinner kenshin was leaving to go practice his kata when he was stopped by the young captain of the third squad '' himura battosai-san'' he said '' you are needed in yamagata's office as soon as possible.''

''arigato, shintou-san'' kenshin replied.

kenshin knocked on the shouji, '' yamagata-san, its himura.''

'' ah himura-san,'' yamagata answered, '' come in, i've been expecting you. ''

when kenshin walked in, he noticed saito was in the room, along with an unfamiliar face.

''battosai.'' saito said in a steely voice

''saito'' kenshin replied, in an equally steely voice.

'' okay okay you two, can't have my best men at eachothers throats can i. ''

kenshin sat down between saito and the new person. '' saito-san, himura-san, this is kochii isuta. he's a spy who has gained the trust of the rebels. he has word of an attack that will be launched tommorow at this very inn. it's supposed to be a surprise attack aimed at wiping out a good chunk of our forces, but i'm confident that you will defend this compound. any quesetions?''

'' how do we know this information is accurate?'' kenshin asked. yamagata gave him a puzzled look. '' do you not trust my subordinates himura-san?'' he asked kenshin.

'' no, i trust his word, i'm just stating that it's possible the enemy has gotten wind of his job as a spy and could be feeding him false information. it would be safe to be prepared for an attack tonight as well as tommorow. ''

'' very well, i want you and saito to assemble your forces within the hour and report back to me. dissmissed. ''

kenshin stood up and bowed, then took his leave. he found the other four hitokiri in a rather quickly, ' maybe a little too quickly,'' he thought to himself. '' okay, one of our spy's has informed us of an attack which is supposed to be tommorow, however there is a possibility that they could attack tonight, so be on your guard and i want at least 2 of you outside patrolling in the shadows and the other two inside, every 2 hours trade positions. keep your ki concealed at all times, we don't want the enemy to even know someone is watching them. i'll be drifting between the outside and the inside. every two hours i'll project my ki, when you feel it come give me a full report, then switch staions. ''

'' hai, captain''

'' go.'' they all left in a flash. a normal person wouldnt know where they were, but kenshin is no normal person and he knew exactly where they were. ' well, they're not bad, but they're not exceptional either. ' with that he left to give yamagata his report.

saito had all of his captains in the meeting room. after he told them about the spy and the attack, he gave them the battle plan. '' squads 1 and 3 will be patrolling the outside perimeter, trading with 2 and 4 every 4 hours. 5 and 6 will patrol the inside perimeter, also trading every 4 hours. go tell your squads of this plan, it will be put into effect in one hour so be prepared. go.'' saito yelled and all of his captains left to find their squads.

'great' kenji thought ' now i have to spend 4 hours with those conceited fools.' when kenji arrived at the room his squad was in, he immidiatly became annoyed. '' hey, listen up everybody, tonight...'' he explained to them all the attack and the plan and waited for the angry protests that were sure to come. almost as soon as he finished speaking, one man stood up. '' 4 hours? who do they think we are? hitokiri battosai?'' he yelled. '' yeah thats bull shit , i'm not gonna walk in circles for 4 hours!'' '' yeah kid, go tell saito that that's a ridiculous demand and th-'' kenji cut him off, he was fuming now.

'' i am your captain, and you will refer to me as such.'' kenji stated in a malicious voice that sent shivers down the spine of a few of his men. '' and this was an order given to me by my superior, i am in no position to complain. you signed up for this, so i suggest you get used to the fact that it's not going to be a cake walk. i'm sure what ever stratagies yamagata-san, saito-san, and my otou-san come up with will work, so just shut your mouths, and do what your told.'' kenji told his men sternly.

''wait,'' one man said timidly,'' you said otou-san correct? the only other stratagist is himura battosai, are you saying your his son?''

'shit... fuck did i say that out loud?' kenji mentally yelled at himself. ' fuck fuck fuck!'

'' uh, well... okay. there are only a select few who know this, but i am the son of himura kenshin, or himura battosai as many of you call him.''

the entire room fell silent. kenji was about to continue with their conversation when they heard a bomb explode and people yelling.

'' okay men! this is it. are you ready?... the battle has begun.'' kenji yelled. securing his daisho in his obi, he sprinted out of the room to join the fight.


	11. Chapter 11

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own RK… watsuki dono does.**

kenshin and yamagata heard the commotion from their meeting. '' well himura, it sounds like you where correct'' said yamagata.

' kenji!' kenshin thought. he all but flew out the door and headed straight for the battle field. 'but,' he thought to himself, ' can i do it, can i... kill a man, in cold blood, can i kill like when i was a child.'

meanwhile, kenji and his squad had already joined the battle. kenji was fighting with a particularly skilled skilled swordsmen, but his technique was nothing compared to kenji's. ' okay, just like with otou-san' he thought to himself as he jumped straight up and propelled himself off the ceiling and into and ryu tsu sehn. it was perfect, he struck from the base of the neck into the center of the chest cavity, by his heart, killing him instantly. kenji stared in disbelief as the man who was so full of life just moments before fell dead in front of him, though it only distracted him for a second, that second was all the man behind him needed. even though kenji was able to sense him in time to avoid getting stabbed in a vital point, he wasn't able to avoid being stabbed through his right shoulder and cut along his right cheek. he fell as a wave of pain surged through his body.

kenshin saw kenji fall. ''that man'' he thought as he saw him prepare for the final blow, '' is dead'' and before he even knew what he was doing he was behind the man. he stabbed him though the shoulder, just as he had done to kenji. the man screamed in agony as kenshin twisted the blade of the sword round and round in his shoulder. '' and now,'' he whispered into the mans ear as he twisted the blade one more time, '' you die.'' he pulled the blade out of the man and around slicing his through his neck, killing him instantly. he re-sheathed his sword and turned around, daring anyone to try and come close to his son. six men appeared in front of him, a confident air about them. ' obviously, they don't know who i am' he thought to himself. as soon as the men were close enough, he unsheathed his sword with god like speed, gutting them seemingly simultaneously. then he pulled out his wakizashi and stabbed it behind him, right into a mans heart, killing him instantly. kenji watched in morbid fascination as his father, the gentle man who wouldn't even hurt a fly, stood before him killing man after man in cold blood. by the time the enemy had retreated, kenshin had killed close to 30 people by himself. kenji had passed out by this point, ' blood loss' kenshin concluded as he carried his boy to the infirmary.

'' he needs a doctor, he's lost a lot of blood'' kenshin told one of the nurses.

'' of coarse himura-san, he'll be treated immidiatly.

kenshin waited outside until kenji had been treated. as soon as he could, he went into the room to sit with his son. '' i'm sorry i wasn't there kenji'' kenshin whispered to him, as he stroked his bangs out of his eyes affectionately. '' next time, i'll make it before you get injured, i promis.'' kenshin just sat by his sons side for the rest of the night. kenji woke up hours later, only to find himself in bed with his dad sleeping next to him.

''otou-san?'' he questioned. kenshin's eyes flew open and he looked right at kenji.

'' kenji, are you okay?, how do you feel?'' kenshin asked his son.

'' i'm fine otou-san, i... i apologize. i don't know what came over me, i just, when i saw him die i just froze, but it'll never happen again...just... please don't send me home. it won't happen agian...'' kenji pleaded wit his father.

'' don't worry, kenji, i wouldn't send you against your will. '' kenshin told him. before they could continue their conversation, one of yamagata's subordinates knocked on the door. '' himura-san, yamagata needs you in his office, quickly.''

'' hai... i'm sorry kenji. i'll come back as soon as possible.'' and with that , he left for yamagata's office.


	12. Chapter 12

**DISCLAIMER: i don't own kenshin or the gang...tsuki and shintou are mine tho...but you can use them if you wish **

about fifteen minuets after kenshin left, kenji heard a knock on the door and sensed his friend, shintou. '' come in'' he called out. shintou walked in and sat beside kenji.

'' how ya feeling buddy?'' he asked kenji. he attempted to sit up, but his shoulder protested violently, sending him into a dizzy spell and making him very nauseous.

'' not too good.'' kenji replied.

'' that's gonna scar'' he noted the cut on kenji's face. '' maybe by the end of the war you'll have a scar similar to your otou-sans. hahaha. '' he winced in pain when he started to laugh, thats when kenji noticed he was favoring his left side.

'' what happened to you?'' kenji asked him.

'' i got slashed on the side, any deeper and the guy would have gutted me, your father saved my life.'' he said as he remembered what happened earlier that night.

**time for another...FLASH BACK**

shintou had also seen kenji get stabbed and was going to help him when he noticed kenshin, and how fast he seemed to arrived by his boys side. he watched as he disposed of the enemies closing in one by one... he stared in awe.. '' how'' he whispered to himself as kenshin took out nearly six people with one stroke, '' how can anyone be THAT good!?'' then he noticed one man slip past him when he was battling some other swordsmen, clearly his mission was to kill battosai's son and dishearten him, making their cause easier. '' not under my watch'' shintou yelled as he ran to his friends side.

he drew his sword and pointed it at the masked assailant. '' one step closer and i'll gut you'' he said threateningly, the man decided not to heed his warning. he lunged and shintou dodged, then turned and sliced his belly wide open. '' i told you'' he said as the man fell dying. before he had time to move however, the mans comrade sliced him across his left side, he couldn't move as a flash of white hot pain seared through his body. just before the man could administer the final blow however, his head was cut in half, and shintou saw kenshin standing behind the dead man. '' arigato'' kenshin said to shintou, '' for helping me protect my son.'' and then he was gone again. shintou tried to stand up, but found that he couldn't so he just sat beside kenji and attempted to stop the bleeding in his shoulder.

'' himura kenji'' he said, '' your father is a great man.''

**end of...FLASH BACK**

''wow'' kenji said after he heard the story, '' you saw him fight too...''

'' yeah... it was...amazing...'' shintou said, a glazed look in his eyes... kenji could tell he was replaying the scene over and over in his mind.

'' kenji, tell me, what kind of man is your otou-san out side of the battle field?''

kenji thought about all the different kinds of things his father did. '' he's, gentle. he really doesn't like killing... he feels like he kills a piece of himself every time he kills a person. for fifteen long years, he hadn't killed a single person because he carried is sakabatou... he really regretted having to come back to war... i could see it in his face every time he secured his daisho on his obi, he looked saddened, knowing that today could be the day he broke his vow, his vow to never kill agian.'' kenji told him. shintou listened intently, amazed at how different himura -san really was when he wasn't plagued with the thoughts of killing people.

kenshin made his way to yamagata's office fairly quickly. the door was open, and when he looked in he saw yamagata and a man he hadn't yet met. '' ah himura-san, so very nice of you to join us'' yamagata said to him as he entered the room.

'' what do you need sir?'' kenshin asked him as he noticed the man sitting next to yamagata was concealing his ki. ' so, another hitokiri here knows how to use his sixth sense.' kenshin thought. as a friendly gesture, kenshin flared his ki a little, giving the man before him time to learn it, before he too flared his. after this was done, kenshin sat down across from yamagata and the stranger.

'' himura-san, this is ishita kurama. ishita, this is himura kenshin.'' yamagata introduced the two.

'' it is a great honor, '' kurama said as he bowed, '' to be in the presence of the legendary himura battosai.''

'' you may call me kenshin, or himura, whichever you prefer...'' kenshin began, '' but i'm not exactly proud of the name battosai...'' his bangs covered his eyes as he said the last statement.

'' i understand kenshin, you may refer to me as kurama, or ishita. ''

'' okay kurama, it is nice to meet you, but if i may ask, why have to called me here? if this is it i would like to go back to my son now.'' kenshin said, eager to be with his son, who he was still worried about.

'' actually'' yamagata said, '' we do have some buisness to speak to you about, we need you and ishita to go on a mission tonight... all the information is in here. '' he told kenshin as he handed him and kurama a black envelope. '' this is kurama's first assignment, but he should be no trouble. ''

'' hai, we will leave as soon as possible.'' kenshin said before bowing and leaving to get ready.

'' ishita,'' yamagata called out before the young man could leave, '' remmember, himura-san is the leader of this assignment, make sure you listen to him, he knows what he's doing. ''

'' hai.'' he said before taking his leave as well.


	13. Chapter 13

**DICLAIMER: again, I don't own RK, watsuki – san does. enjoy..**

kenshin went to his room to get ready for his first assassination... ' just like old times' he thought sarcastically to himself. he still felt numb, he hadn't wrapped his mind around the earlier events of that night. he couldn't get the expressions of all those men out of his mind, the fear they wore on their faces as they fell dead. he shook his head, ' now is not the time for those thoughts.' he scolded himself, ' you have a job to do.' with that he secured his daisho to his obi and made his way downstairs to the infirmary.

when he arrived, he heard his son talking to shintou about what had happened that night. he knocked on the shouji and kenji and kenshin yelled for him to come in.

'' otou-san,'' he said, '' what happened?'' kenji asked, eager to know what had happened in keshin's meeting. i'll be back late tonight, i have my first assigment with another young man. '' kenshin explained to kenji, leaving out the finer details. after he told kenji this he left. kenji was worried for his father, not physically, he knew that kenshin would not be killed easily, but he worried for his mental state. from what he'd heard, his otou-san had killed quite a few people to protect him.

as kenshin arrived at the front door, he noticed ishita waiting for him. '' hello, ishita-san.'' he said to him in a steely voice, void of almost all emotion.

'' kenshin,'' he said cheerfully, '' please, call me kurama.''

'' if that is what you would like, i will refer to you as kurama.'' kenshin replied. then the two left to their destination. as they crept through the streets and ally ways, kenshin noticed that kurama seemed rather clumsy and was quite loud. ' i guess he's not as experienced as i thought, just good with his ki.' he thought to himself in annoyance. kenshin didn't really mind thought, as long as he wasn't so loud as to compromise the mission. just as he said this kurama stubbed his toe and cursed rather loudly, his words bouncing off the walls in a rather unpleasant echo.

kenshin whirled around and pinned his companion against the wall, '' what do you think your doing you clumsy idiot? do you want to be heard?'' he hissed at him, rather irritated, '' ahou, shut up or go back to inn.'' kenshin had neither the time nor the patience to babysit an inexperienced assassin. when they started moving agian kenshin noticed that he had begun to walk almost silently. ' why hasn't he been walking this way the whole time?' he thought, a little peeved. they arrived at their destination a few minuets later. it was quite a large estate, but no one was on guard. kenshin decided to just go in through a side window, closest to the room where he felt the ki of 4 men, two had no fighting experience, and the other two were low lever body guards. ' this'll be easy.'' he thought to himself, ' why bother sending the baffoon here' he wondered to himself... probably for experience.. he seemed to need it.

he was about to lead himself and kurama in when he noticed the ninja's stationed around the compound. he sensed about four of them. ' kuso, how i could i not have noticed them earlier?!' he thought to himself, angry at his lack of perception. '' kurama,'' he whispered, catching the attention of the other assassin, '' there are four ninja's placed around the border of the compound. '' as he said this he pointed to the four places where the ninjas were hiding. '' sneak over there and over there and take out the two, try to make no noise... don't let them have the chance to fight back. understood.''

'' hai'' kurama replied as he nodded and disappeared into the forest. ' hopefully,' kenshin thought to himself, ' he's a good fighter.' kenshin then left to take care of the other two ninja's.

kenshin crept through the trees, completely silent, his ki completely hidden from detection. the first ninja was watching the grounds on the south side of the compound. he was completely oblivious to kenshin, who was right behind him, and before he even knew what was happening, kenshin sliced his head off, catching the severed head on his sword and gently laying down the body, he didn't want to alert the other ninja. after he had brought both head and body to the ground, he left in pursuit of the other ninja, who was watching the west side. he suffered the same fate as his companion. kenshin waited for five minuets for kurama to return to the place they had left. he had a cut on his left arm, but other than that he was okay.

the two entered the compound through the side window they had agreed upon earlier. the four people inside had no idea their outside protection had been disposed of. when kenshin and kurama entered the room, the men looked at them with confusion which soon turned to pure fear. both of them had recognized kenshin.

''ba...ba...battosai!!'' one man choked out, the other man turned a sickly shade of green. the body guards stood with their weapons out, fear clearly evident of their faces, but they stood their ground.

''honor won't save you,'' kenshin said to them, '' lay down your arms and you will live.''

the two men looked as if they were going to accept his offer, but shook their heads. '' we will fight'' they said in unison.

'' your all dead.'' kenshin stated before he lunged forward. the two were gutted before they had time to block. the two diplomats stared at the lifeless bodies of the men who had been ' protecting' them.

kenshin looked at the two men, '' senryu tenkui, shiro amusaku, tonight, for your plots against the country of japan, you die.''

'' please,'' shiro begged, '' i'll give you all the money you want, just spare me!''

kenshin stared at the man in disgust, he really hated politicians. '' die'' he said before he sliced the man accross the neck. kurama had dealt the killing blow to senryu.

'' lets go'' kenshin said as he turned on his heel and left. kurama followed him. 'well,' he thought to himself, ' the rumors were true after all.' the two arrived back at the in around midnight. kenshin gave his report to yamagata and made his way to the infirmary. he fond kenji fast asleep, ' he looks so peaceful' he thought as he watched his son sleep. '' i am truly sorry i wasn't able to protect you better, my son.'' he whispered before he made his way to his room. he soon drifted to sleep, dreaming of kaoru and his life waiting for him back in Tokyo.

**back in toyko...**

kaoru and tsuki had just finished another training session. ' she's progressing amazingly,' kaoru thought, ' she'll master the style in no time if she keeps this up'. they had decided to go to town to get some more vegetables and rice. unfortunately, kaoru's cooking classes weren't progressing as nicely as tsuki's swordsmanship practice, '' but you'll get there eventually'' tsuki always told kaoru when she burned something or added the wrong spices. while they were in town, they heard a group of men gossiping to each other about the war.

'' yeah, you'll never belive what i heard!'' one of the young men said enthusiastically, '' i heard that battosai is fighting again, and his son is fighting too!''

'' yeah i heard that some moron tried to kill his son, but he only stabbed him in the shoulder, then battosai went ballistic'' another men said, '' apparently, he killed 30 people to protect his son, the stupid tokugawa's just wouldn't stop attacking.. ''

'' i know i wouldn't do ANYTHING to get on hitokiri battosai's bad side.'' the first young man said.

kaoru and tsuki heard their conversation and froze. '' kenji'' tsuki breathed out, rooted to the spot. before kaoru knew what she was doing, she ran towards the group of men.

'' please!'' she said hysterically, '' what happened to battosai son? what happened to battosai?!'' she was on the verge of tears, '' please, tell me what happened.''

the men stared at here with lustful eyes, '' why do you want to know lady? i can think of better things to talk about than battosai.'' him and his buddies laughed. '' yeah missy, better things to talk about.'' another man echoed.

'' i don't care about any of that!'' kaoru yelled, starting to get angry. ' are all men perverted?! i swear' she thought to herself. '' just tell me what you know!'' the men just laughed again and reached out to touch her. she hit him across the head with her bokken. the man was taken aback by her sudden action, but before he could retaliate, she cut him off. '' tell me,'' she said icily, '' what has become of my husband and son!'' her voice growing louder with each word. the men froze in place.

'' wait,'' one man said, '' di you just say husband and son? are you saying your married to the battosai?!''

'' yes yes, not tell me, what do you know?!'' the men looked at each other and told her what they knew. ' oh thank goodness, they're both alive.'' she said to herself when they finished.

'' now, it's time to repay us,'' the young man said, '' i think you know what we want.'' the men looked lustfully at kaoru agian. '' i mean, battosai isn't here, and we'll be long gone by the time he gets back. '' kaoru took out her bokken again, but the man grabbed it and broke it in half, tsuki ran to help, pulling out her bokken as well, but again, a man grabbed it and broke it in half. '' sorry girls, but we're more experienced than that.'' then they grabbed kaoru and tsuki, attempting to pull them into an ally. as soon as they were deep in the ally, the men started pulling off their kimono's, but they fought back. one man managed to hit tsuki on the heard, nearly knocking her out, sending her in to dizziness, allowing the man time to pull off her kimono and unwrap her breasts, then they continued to take off her kimono. kaoru was fighting off three men and seemed to be winning until she was pushed into a corner, ' kuso' she thought to herself as one man pulled out a dagger. '' be nice, and we won't hurt you'' he said to her. ' i need to get out of this and help tsuki!' she said to herself, noticing the two men who had tsuki huddled in a corner, half of her bokken in one hand, the other holding up her kimono, which had been ripped by the two men. just when kaoru thought their situation was hopeless, another man showed up.

within seconds, all of the men were out cold, and certain rooster-head was standing among them.'' dirty old perverts.'' he muttered to himself as he went to see if kaoru was okay. '' what do you think you were doin jou-chan?'' sano asked.

'' they were talking about kenshin and kenji... before i knew what i was doing i had confronted them. '' she said. then she noticed tsuki, she was huddled in a ball sobbing uncontrollably. kaoru rushed to the side of her newest pupil. '' your okay... shh it's okay.''

'' another man touched me... how can kenji ever forgive me?'' she cried.

'' it's okay... it was against your will... he won't hold that against you. '' her words cheered her up a bit and sano decided to walk the two home, not trusting the people in the city. '' ever since this war started, the city has gotten slimier and slimier'' he said. kaoru and tsuki agreed.

a couple of hours after they arrived back home, there was a knock on the door. sano decided to answer it, incase it was those men from earlier. when he opened the door, he noticed about 6 people, varrying in age from 14 to 28 years old. '' whaddy'a want?'' sano asked.

'' is miss. kaoru himura here?'' one of the boys asked, kaoru heard her name and came to the door.

'' thats me, what do you need?'' she asked them.

'' we would like lessons, i am torono suzaku, and these are my friends. tsono arami, tuno gini, minoto aritama, hoshi naruku, tsumi armani, and yoko aritomo. we'll want to be able to defend ourselves and the kasshin style will allow us not to kill.'' they all bowed.

kaoru was extatic. '' of coarse, come by at ten tommorow morning.''

they left and kaoru was happier than she had been since kenshin left.


	14. Chapter 14

**disclaimer: i don't own rurouni kenshin, but i do own my original charecters... but you can use them if you want.**

the suzaku and his friends arrived at ten o' clock the next day, excited for their lessons. kaoru and tsuki were cleaning and preparing the dojo for the class to come. yahiko came over right after the students arrived. when they arrived, kaoru called for all the students to come into the dojo.

'' okay. is this everyone?''

'' hai'' they all called out.

'' okay. i'm himura kaoru, i'll be your sensei. this, '' she pointed to tsuki, '' is kanata tsuki, she will be your sempai. and this is miojin yahiko. he is the current master of the kamiya kasshin ryu and he'll be your shishou.''

'' hai, kaoru sensei'' they all chimed at the same time.

'' okay, everyone who has experience with swords go with yahiko. the rest of you split into two groups and go with tsuki and me. understand?''

'' hai'' they said again as they began to split into their groups. suzaku, gini, and naruku went to yahiko's group. everyone else went with kaoru and tsuki.

'' okay. so you three have had lessons before?''

'' hai, yahiko shishou'' they said.

'' i'd like to test your skills. i will spar with each of you and we'll start where i think we should. '' yahiko instructed them. they lined up, suzaku was first. he stepped up. 'hm, he's definatly got experience, but not enough. this kid'll go far as long as he keeps focused.' ''one of you give us a signal'' yahiko said as he got into stance.

giri stepped forward. '' 3, 2, 1, go!'' he yelled. yahiko and suzaku flew at eachother. suzaku attacked with a downward strike, yahiko dodged to the side and spun around, striking him in the back with his bokken. '' never let your opponent get behind you. okay, naruku, your turn.'' the next two fights went pretty much the same. after the matches, yahiko had decided what he was going to teach them. '' okay. first of all, before you begin training, you have to know the basis of the kamiya kasshin ryu.. the sword that protects. you know, you can never kill, never hold a sword that kills.'' he stated.

'' you have a sword on your obi.'' suzaku pointed out. '' isn't that agianst the kasshin ryu?''

yahiko unsheathed his sword and showed the boys the reeverse blade. '' this was given to me by a good friend, the man i have always wanted to be. '' they looked at the reversed blade of the sakabato with awe. '' it's the perfect weapon for the kasshin ryu. now, i want you all to do 500 swings, building upper arm strength is important.'' yahiko watched their form and made sure they weren't slacking.

kaoru and tsuki did the same lesson plan and taught the students the basics of the style and basic swings.

**back in kyoto**

kenshin and kenji were on their first mission together. kenji had finally healed enough to return to battle, and the two had been sent on an important bodyguard mission. they were assigned to guard an official at the top of the meiji government. the man sat in his carriage and kenshin and kenji walked on the outside, kurama was inside in case someone got in.

'' remember your training, and keep your senses of full alert.'' kenshin said to his son as they left the inn. the first half of the trip was rather uneventful, however, that didn't last.

they werejust about to enter the outskirts of the city when kenshin and kenji sensed several hostile ki's charging them from 3 different sides. 'kuso' kenshin thought to himself, '' are you ready kenji? do not hesitate... i cannot protect two people at once.''

'' hai, otou-san'' kenji said, with confidence. ' i won't freeze like last time, i'll help father' kenji decided.

'' kurama! get out here. we're under attack!'' kenshin yelled. as soon as kurama came out, sword drawn. the first wave of rebels came, kenshin and kenji took them down before they even got close to the wagon. ' fifteen down' kenshin thought, '45 more...' it was still hard to kill them, even though he knew he had to. the second and third wave came at the same time. kenshin and kenji weren't able to keep them all off and five passed through, only to be killed by kurama.

'' you'' one man said as he walked out of the shadows. '' you are hitokiri battosai, are you not?'' he asked kenshin. '' i am. but this is not a place for talk'' kenshin said as he sheathed his sword, preparing for the battojutsu. '' it's a place to die.'' the tokugawa soldier charged kenshin, but his attempt to dodge the battojutsu was futile. kenshin felt his sword slice through the man's body. the last wave of men watched in horror as their leader was effortlessly cut down. most of them ran away, but the ones who stayed were killed by kenji.

the official was delivered to his destination unharmed, just as yamagata had predicted.

from that night on, kenshin and kenji were sent on more and more missions together. everyone knew that bottosai was back, but, they also knew another name. another name that froze the blood of men. battoryu. patalions of men would stand frozen when they saw the sight of hitokiri himura battosai, and his son, himura battoryu, with their glowing golden eyes, and hair the crimson color of blood.

news of the pairspread far and wide, eventually reaching tokyo, reaching the ears of all thier friends, kaoru, sano, yahiko, they all heard the stories.

'' i... i .. i won't belive it.'' kaoru said, '' i won't belive that my hustband and son have become... cold blooded killers'' she wailed as sano tried to comfort her... she remembered the stories of battosai, and didn't want her kenshin to become that man agian, nor did she want that fate to bestow itself onto her son.


	15. authors note

authors note...

hey everyone...sorry i havn't updated in a while... schools been hectic and what not.. but i'll be updating soon... probably by this weekend or early next week. again sorry for the wait.

thanks for reading.. means alot to a writer


	16. Chapter 16

As the months pressed on, kenshin and kenji were becoming more and more famous, loved by the side they fought for, hated by the side they opposed, and feared by everyone. They were sitting in their room, thinking of the past six months away from home, away from their family, and all of the blood shed. Kenshin looked at sleeping form of his son, knowing that, if anything were to happen, he'd be up in a second. 'and it's my fault' he thought to himself sadly,' my son, has become a hitokiri, a murderer, justs as i am.' however, he knew that it was kenji's decision to make, and there was nothing he could do to change what had already happened.

there was a knock on the shouji, '' himura-san, kenji-kun,'' a feminine voice called through the door, '' yamagata-san wishes to speak with you.'' kenshin looked at his son, who was already awake and grabbing his swords. Kenshin secured his to his obi.

They made their way to yamagata's office, '' you called'' kenshin said as he and kenji bowed. '' yes himura, kenji, i have some great news, it would seem the rebellion is finally dieing down, he war is coming to an end. Your services have helped us greatly, I would like to know if you would think about joining our ranks as a general in the army, since you have helped out in this war. Your son can take a job as well.'' kenshin and kenji thought about it, but decided they would speak with their family first. Yamagata told them he understood, and they made their way back to their rooms.

The war was almost over, but it was not over as of yet, and the attack on their HQ was proof of that. Kenshin and Kenji led the defense, taking out as many people as they could. it was almost easy for the two, seemingly dancing across the room as their swords cut into the opposing warriors. The amount of resistance was seemingly never ending, the rebels just kept coming, and coming, coming to meet their deaths at the hands of battosai and battoryu.

finally, they stopped coming, and as they looked at the carnage around them, they knew, everyone knew, this was the last battle, the war was over. '' I believe,'' yamagata said as he looked at the bodies on the floor, '' that this was their last attack, they threw everything they had into this, but it was all for nothing. This war, is over.'' he finished. Kenshin and Kenji looked relieved. finally, after three long years, there was no longer a reason to dirty their very souls with the blood of men.

A couple of weeks later, after a tip from a spy, yamagata sent kenshin and kenji to an old wherehouse in town where the leaders of the tokugawa rebellion were said to be hiding, possibly plotting their next movie.

'' watch your back kenji'' kenshin whispered as they watched for an opening to enter the building. Kenshin had noticed the guards on the roof, and he and kenji had gone to take them out. '' hai, otou-san'' he whispered back as they moved.

kenshin arrived behind the his first target, intently looking over the side of the building, watching for anyone trying to come in. '' i believe your looking the wrong way.'' kenshin whispered, as he drew his sword. The man looked at him with fear, but before he could make a sound, kenshin had decapitated him, quick and efficient, as always. He moved to his next target, slightly bigger than the last, but lacking in observation, just like the smaller man. kenshin sighed and drew his sword. '' i have nothing against you personally, but for the preservation of peace in the meji era, you must die.'' he said before he stabbed the man through the heart.

At the same time, kenji was stalking his targets. He snuck up on the first man, and soundlessly drew his sword, and mutter an apology before cutting the mans head off. Then he made his way over to his next target, and jumped in front of him, only to cut his neck before he could so much as scream. '' gomen, but it's for peace'' he said to the dead man in front of him.

kenshin and kenji met up outside of the wherehouse and made their way inside. It didn't take long to find the people they were looking for. '' you take the one on the right'' kenshin whispered to kenji, who nodded in response. In the blink of an eye, kenshin and kenji were in front of the two people who had started this war. '' well, if it isn't himura the battosai, last time i saw you, you were a sniveling brat, crying over the loss of his wife.'' he sneered. Kenshin couldn't believe it... '' izuka?'' he said rather horsely, '' you bastard!'' he yelled as he unsheathed his sword, '' i won't kill you nicely you rat'' he hissed. This was not the reaction Izuka was expecting, apparently, the 'sniveling brat' had grown up, and it was not good for him. '' wait, wait himura, i don't think you understand.'' he tried, but kenshin wasn't listening. He leapt into the air and came down, cutting off one of izuka's arms in the process. the didn't wait for the affect to sink in as he stabbed in through one lung, and through his stomach, before finally looking him in the eye and cutting off his head. '' you were a rat, lower than trash, deserving of a painful death'' he whispered. Kenji had simply cut off the other mans head, and watched as his father tortured the man known as izuka. he knew the story, of tomoe, and the betrayal. of coarse, he had always thought izuka was dead. ' oh well, he is now' he thought as the two of them left. '' we're going home, kenji'' kenshin said, '' this war is over.'' They went to inform yamagata of their leaving, filling him in on the events at the where house.

in Tokyo two weeks earlier than the events in kyoto

suzaku was watching kaoru and tsuki cook, ' she's so beautiful' he thought to himself. it had taken nearly three years, but he had finally built up the courage to ask kaoru to his years festival. He walked into the kitchen and looked at kaoru, '' is there something wrong suzaku-kun?'' she asked him.

'' oh.. well.. uh no, no there isnt.. but.. uh kaoru-sensei... there is a festival coming up, and uh, I was wondering if you would like to.. you know.. go with me?'' he asked shyly. kaoru laughed a little. '' sorry suzaku, i'm married.'' she smiled. His face vaulted... '' wait, i have never seen you with another man. where is your husband?'' he asked her. she turned around '' fighting in the war.'' she said sadly. then she turned and continued to walk.

suzaku's friend arami was having similar difficutlys with tsuki. He had asked her, and she told him her heart belonged to another, someone who was fighting in the war.

they were both furious. '' why are they in love with murderers?? '' suzuaku asked angrily, '' here we are, practicing the style they teach, and they insist of loving someone who had killed!'' he ranted. arami was also angry, but keeping more to himself.

'' suzaku, arami?'' kaoru called out. The two boys looked up and saw kaoru walking toward them. '' We're having the kasshin ryu camp in three weeks, and we're expecting a larger turn out than last year. Tsuki and I decided that you two would be best as sensei's, since we have no one more experienced at the moment, this may change, but i wanted to get you ready in case it doesn't. '' kaoru told them.

'' we will make you proud'' they answered kaoru. she smiled and left. '' this is what we've been waiting for arami! a chance to prove we're more worthy of their love than the murderous men they seem to be infatuated with!'' the both smiled at the prospect.

The weeks went by as they normally did, until news of the war ending reached tokyo. kaoru and tsuki were ecstatic, they knew kenshin and kenji were alive, and they couldn't wait for them to return, even if they were returning with bloodied hands. '' my kenshin... and my son.. their coming home'' tears came to eyes when she thought of hugging them both. tsuki had similar thoughts, minus the kenshin part.

Kenshin and Kenji appeared in front of the dojo around 10 o'clock four nights after the war ended. They could hear kaoru and tsuki talking, ' my kaoru, i'm finally home.' kenshin smiled as he made his way to the door, him and kenji walked in to find kaoru and tsuki sitting against a wall, telling each other fond memories of their favorite red heads. '' i remember the last time kenji wet the bed'' kaoru laughed, she was about to go into detail when kenji coughed, '' i don't think she needs to know anymore about that okaa-san'' kenji said quietly. kaoru and tsuki looked over and saw the objects of their conversation.

'' hello, kaoru koishii.'' kenshin whispered softly, kaoru ran into his arms and hugged him for what seemed like forever.'' oh kenshin, i.. i missed you.. i love you so much.. i.. i was.. so afraid'' she cried gently into his gi. tsuki ran into kenji's arms, sobbing, '' i was so worried, i was afraid you would die'' she sobbed into his shoulder.'' shh... tsuki.. it's okay, i'm here now, and i'm not leaving agian, not for a long time. '' he whispered into her ear.

After the reunions, they all sat down. '' kaoru, there are some things we need to discuss'' kenshin said seriously, kaoru noticed the gold flecks in both their eyes. '' first of all, i will no longer carry a reverse blade, i tried once and it was for vain, i will just refrain from drawing my sword if at all possible, kenji has decided to follow this coarse of action as well. '' kenshin told her. kaoru was a little taken a back, but could see the logic, in a sense. '' and, yamagata wants me to be a general, but, i do not know how i feel about it... i still don't want to be rewarded for man slaughter, but, it would bring in a lot of money and make life easier for you... i want to make this decision together.'' he said, '' but for now, i would like to hear about what you have been doing since we have been gone.'' kenshin smiled at his wife.

kaoru and tsuki told them about the cooking/swordsmanship lessons, she also told them about all of the new students, and the camp tomorrow. '' oh! that reminds me! we need two masters of the style to help with the camp for the next few days.. i had asked two students, but you two would be much better... would you please kenshin? kenji?'' she asked looking into their gold flecked eyes. '' okay koishii, i'll help. '' kenshin replied.. '' hai, okaa-san, i'll help you too.'' kenji smiled back to his mother. That night, kenshin and kaoru fell asleep in each other's arms, content for the first time in three years.

the next morning, suzaku and arami arrived early. '' we're here kaoru-sensei'' suzaku called out. kaoru came out and told them that two masters of the style showed up last night and agreed to teach, so they could be part of the students again. outwardly, they smiled, but inwardly they were furious. ' well there goes our chance to prove ourselves' they thought. when the camp started, there were close to 60 people there.

'' welcome to the kamiya kasshin ryu camp! I am himura kaoru, assistant master of the kasshin ryu, and this is my apprentice, myojin yahiko, the current master. This is kanata tsuki, another of my apprentices. This is kenji, and this is kenshin, they are also masters of the kasshin ryu, along with a different style. they will be the instructors, along with myself. '' she smiled and the entire class bowed. she split them up into groups and sent each one off with a different teacher. suzaku was sent to kenshins team while arami was put into kenji's team.

'' great'' complained suzaku, '' not only do i lose my chance to prove myself to the beautiful kaoru and get her to forget her husband who's probably dead on some battle field, but i get stuck with a girly looking instructor!'' kenshin was furious. ' was this punk trying to steal his kaoru?' he thought angrily. '' you should watch what you say '' kenshin said icily. suzaku looked at him and smirked. '' whatcha gonna do about it? huh?'' he asked. kenshin turned and started walking toward a sword rack. he picked up a bokken and walked back over to suzaku.

'' you wanna find out boy?'' kenshin asked venomously, amber eyes flashing dangerously.

suzaku, not being the most observant person, smirked and sank into a basic stance. kenshin looked at him angrily, '' prepare yourself, i'm not a master for nothing.''


End file.
